Underground Secrets
by i-enjoy-toast
Summary: What really goes on in Hogwarts. This is the untold story of the what really goes on within the depths of the castle.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters; I just like to play with them.

Author's note: For those of you who have been waiting patiently for me to update "Express Yourself" I'm really sorry. I seem to have come to somewhat of a roadblock as far as that story is concerned. If anyone has any suggestions I'm totally willing to consider them and I'll give you credit. This fic comes from an idea that I had a while ago. I really wanted to start writing it before I forgot it and seeing as I didn't really know where to go with my other one I thought it would be a good time. This will be 3 chapters, the introduction, height of the action and a conclusion. Like a 3 act play, woot for drama geeks! Speaking of that this may take a bit to be updated because I've got a show in 2 weeks so I'm a bit busy. Now I'll stop taking up you time and leave you to the brilliance that it this fic. J/k PLEASE REVIEW!

The hall was empty except for a boy hidden by shadows. There was a never-ending row of doors that someone who didn't know exactly what they were looking for would get very confused by. It was the only area of the castle that lacked artwork of any kind.

The boy glanced behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. Once he was sure he was alone the boy continued on down the hallway, his expensive dragon hide boots clicking against the hard stone floor. Within minutes he reached his destination, a large wooden door just like all the others in that hall. The only difference between this one and any other was that its handle was non-existent. There wasn't even a hole where a handle should have been.

The boy stood in front of the door with a small smile of anticipation on his face. He reached up with his right hand and knocked an intricate pattern that would have seemed to an outsider as if it were nonsense. When finished with his task the boy stepped back to wait. He didn't have to stand there long as a small compartment to the right of the door seemed to open immediately. The boy's smile widened as he reached into the compartment and pulled out a small clear vile filled with a cloudy pink liquid. He popped the top and consumed it in one gulp before putting it back where he found it. The compartment closed with a satisfying click and the door opened on it's own in towards the room behind it. The boy slid though the tiny opening with a natural grace before the door closed soundlessly.

The minute the boy crossed the threshold a loud musical beat could be heard. The room he was now in was small and dark with only a faint glow that had no visible source and only lit the room enough to see shadowy figures of cloaks on hooks. The boy took his standard black Hogwarts cloak off and hung it on an empty hook. He smoothed out the outfit beneath it, which consisted of a tight black T-shirt with a picture of a dragon on the front in silver. On the bottom were form fitting leather boot cut pants that he looked as if he was poured into. His hair as perfectly styled so that the bond locks fell around his head in a messy but hot fashion. It was the type of hair that would make someone wants to sun his or her hands through it.

Once he was sure his appearance was perfect the boy opened the door that was across from the one he had entered. The music got even louder and he was accosted with the sight of flashing lights and people dancing.

He had been waiting all week for this; it was the only thing that kept him going through the grueling school week. After taking a moment to take in his surroundings he moved around the dance floor to where a bar was set up. He sat down on a vacant bar stool and waited for the third year behind the counter to notice him. When he did he hurried over to the blond as quickly as his legs could carry him. "What can I do for you Malfoy?" The poor kid was almost fainting with nervousness as he said that.

The blond smirked at the younger boy and answered. "Get me a fire whiskey and make it a double, I've got some catching up to do." He was late today because he had to finish some of his prefect duties before he could hide himself away for the night, forget all his troubles and just be himself.

That's exactly why the legendary Marauders created the little sotto nightclub back in their 5th year. When the tradition first began it was just a party with small amounts of drugs and alcohol that had to be brought in with each gathering. It had defiantly evolved since then, now it had a constant store of drinks and mind-blowing drugs. The procedures were basically the same as when the club first opened. There were only two rules. The first was no fighting what so ever. Everyone was there to relax and have a good time and fighting defiantly got in the way of that. The second was what went on in the club stayed in the club. No one ever spoke about it outside of those sound proof walls. Failure to comply with these rules would mean a meeting with the boss and that was never even close to fun. No one really knew what happened in those meetings but the rumors were enough to scare anyone into submission. So the club ran smoothly with rare, if any, interruptions.

Security was very tight, with so many enchantments around that place that it was the safest place in Hogwarts. Unless one knew that they were looking for it was impossible to find. And even if they did find it, it was virtually impossible to get into without the code that was only understood by those who were invited.

Most people weren't invited until their 4th year. By then the boss would have had a chance to evaluate everyone and see who was trustworthy? The boss knew everything about everything about everyone. He or she would run the black market in Hogwarts. Anything that was desired could be gotten though the boss. They knew everything that was going on everywhere because of his/her spies and other connections. The holder of that powerful position began training very early in their Hogwarts career and they gave it up to the one they trained when they graduate. The amount of time one holds the position varies depending on how old the person was when their predecessor graduated.

Draco sipped his drink as he surveyed the club to see if he could find who he was looking for. Unfortunately the flashing lights made it hard to tell who was there at all, so he decided to ask the cowering 3rd year that was still eying him warily.

"Creevy, is he here tonight?" The small boy nodded and pointed to one of the back rooms that were reserved for V.I.P.s only. Fortunately Draco had clearance so he weaved his way through the hordes of dancing bodies towards the room. When he reached it all he had to do was place his palm on the wood and it swung open.

The door revealed a small office like room with a couch against the left wall and bookcases and filing cabinets against the right. The desk was large enough to fit everything that was needed without looking showy. Behind the desk, sitting in a high-backed, comfy leather chair was non other then who Draco was looking for. Upon the blonde's entrance the boy behind the desk looked up and smiled. "Hey, baby."

Draco smiled back at him and moved over to the desk and sat down right on top of what his companion had been working on. "Come out and dance with me. You can't work all night, it's Saturday."

"You know very well that 'Mione will kill me if I don't get this shipping report finished. Do you have yours done?"

"I don't have shipping reports."

"No, I mean your spy report."

Draco sighed and brushed the question off with a wave of his hand. "I gave it to that hanis bitch the morning before breakfast. Now come on!"

Harry smiled at his boyfriend of 2 years before he sighed. "Let me just finish this one so she won't castrate me."

Draco sighed and relocated his bottom to the couch where he proceeded to eat most of the candy in Harry's dish before the Gryffindor was ready. The raven-haired boy folded up his report and put it in the out box. The second it hit the bottom it disappeared.

"Is 'Miss Organization' even here tonight? I thought she had a meeting with senior Montonto."

Harry rolled his eyes from his position at his desk where he was straightening up. "She does have a meeting with Dumbledore but she'll be back soon. They needed to go over this week's activity."

"Oh." Draco said as he popped yet another candy into his mouth.

Harry glared at his boyfriend. "Why do you insist on eating all my candy every time you come in here?"

Draco smirked at the Gryffindor as he answered. "Because I enjoy seeing that look of pure annoyance that only I can be responsible for."

"Sadist."

"You know it." Draco shot back with a wink.

Harry frowned and rubbed his bottom. "Yeah, I do."

The blond laughed as he led his partner out of the office and into the nightclub. The raven-haired boy went over to the bar before they hit the dance floor. He ordered 2 shots and downed them both as Draco watched a little further away. He loved to watch Harry, always had and always would. It was defiantly his favorite hobby besides getting totally smashed and falling into bed really late at night or early in the morning, depending on how you viewed the situation.

Draco let his eyes freely travel up and down his boyfriend's form. He had defiantly grown up in more then one way since they first met in the robe shop. Back them he thought Harry was adorable. Now he was hot. His hair was still messier then sin but it was a bit longer so the weight made it fall about his head giving him the 'I just don't care' look. When the boys started dating Draco had taken Harry shopping in order to get rid of those dreadful oversized rags that he was sick of seeing him in. It was amazing how much the right cloths could really do something for a person's confidence and looks. Today the Gryffindor was wearing a simple snug green T-shirt with boot cut jeans that hugged his hips in a way that made Draco wish he could trade places with them.

It wasn't until Harry turned around that he was startled out of his daydream. The green-eyed boy sauntered over to him in such a way that it made Draco almost cum right there. Thankfully he gained control of himself and the two boys relocated to the dance floor. People made way for them as they walked by. They were not only the hottest couple at Hogwarts, hands down, but they were also one of the 2 biggest power couples. The only people who knew of their underground romance were those who went to the club. It had to be that was otherwise it would be too dangerous with Harry being the boy who lived and Draco being a spy.

The two of them moved in unison as they felt the beat of the music pulse through them. If they were any closer together they would have been inside each other. Their hands traveled freely over each other and they lost themselves completely in their own little world. If they were to look around they would have realized that they were the center of attention. There were quite a few lust-clouded eyes focused completely on them.

Halfway though their sexual mating dance the door to the club opened. If anyone had bothered to look they would have seen a largely pissed off Hermione and a mixture of a scared and angry Ron who was trying to calm her down. She immediately spotted they two boys dancing in the center of the room and made a beeline fore them.

"You 2, my office. Now!"

The two boys jumped apart as soon as they heard the voice of their 'fearless leader'. The two most powerful couples in Hogwarts made their way through the crowd of startled teenagers. This was not good. First the boss came in mad as hell and then she called a not so secret underground board meeting. Nothing like that ever happened unless something was very wrong. However most of the people in the club were either too drunk or too high to really care so within seconds of the incident everything went back to just having a good time.

Meanwhile in the bat cave, the 4 took their unspoken assigned seats. Hermione behind the desk, Ron on the couch and the gays in the two plump arm chairs across from Hermione, Harry on the left and Draco on the right. "So tell us, oh leader, what on earth has gotten your knickers in a twist?" Harry elbowed Draco for being so irritating but the bond just smirked in satisfaction. He was still upset with the girl for interrupting his semi sex with Harry.

Hermione let out a long-suffering sigh as if she was trying to stop herself from killing her spy. Ron jumped up from his seat and went to her side in order to calm her. Once she regained her control she began to speak. "Draco, can you please stop being such a dick and pull your head out of Harry's ass for 5 minutes so we can focus. We have a serious problem."

Harry really tried not to laugh at the dick comment but he couldn't help it, the alcohol he had recently consumed took control and he and Draco were soon on the floor in hysterics. "Oh for the love of…_SOBERUS_." Hermione shot them with a sobering charm and they immediately stopped laughing and took their seats. She then elbowed her boyfriend who also thought the comment was funny but had managed to stay in his chair.

When everyone was finally back in their seats she began the meeting. "As you know I just had a meeting with Dumbledore. Most of it was the usual crap about strange potion orders and such that you all know about. But then he mentioned something to me that led me to believe that he was suspicious of the club. Apparently there is a rumor going around that there is a place where kids go for drugs and sex. Apparently there are kids trying to find out where it. But what I want to know is how the hell we didn't know about this. Did any of you hear anything and not report it?"

The two in the chairs looked at each other and then back at the two at the desk and shook their heads in the negative. Both of them were in shock. This was bad on so many levels that it was hard to separate them. The fact that there were rumors was bad enough but it was that none of them knew about them that were so much worse. At least if they had known before it had gotten too big they could have run damage control, but they didn't even know how big it was now. Ignorance is the biggest weakness anyone could ever have.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**Author's Note**: Hey Kids! I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the horribly long wait! I have many good excuses, I swear, the main would be that I recently graduated from high school so with that and all the crazy parties that go along with it things were just nuts. I also actually lost both my stories for a little bit there. I wrote this chapter months ago but I lost the notebook it and "Express Yourself" was in. Thankfully I found it today.

**ONE NOTE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!** There is a sexual encounter between Draco and Harry but for many reasons I didn't really write any details what so ever. So when you come to the words "Raunchy!SEX!SCENE! " you'll just have to use your imagination. Sorry Kids. So without further ado sit back and enjoy the show!

Chapter 2

Over the next week the 4 of them did everything they could to find out exactly what was going on. Draco stepped up his watch on the Slytherins, Harry spoke to the ghosts, Ron the portraits and Hermione tapped every connection she had throughout the 4 houses. They had meetings daily to report their findings but no one was finding anything.

By Friday they were getting tired between trying to find answers, the regular black market nonsense and actual schoolwork. That night Harry was making his way down to the now daily board meeting when he heard something from around the corner. He immediately stopped and listened closely to hear what was going on. It turned out to be two females having a quiet conversation. He pulled out a pair of extendable ears so that he could hear better.

"So it's true then?" The first voice asked excitedly.

"That's what I heard from a very reliable source."

"But how could they do that without anyone finding out?"

"Well that's just the thing. People are finding out and they know people are finding out, but they don't know much more then that. Have you noticed the golden trio looking slightly frenzied recently?"

"Yeah, but I thought that was just another adventure involving You-Know-Who.

"Don't be naïve. Not everything is about him. Come on, we'll go up to my room and I'll explain it to you." And with that Harry heard nothing but foot steps leading away in the other direction. That could only mean one thing, they were Slytherins, which meant that what they were saying was probably true.

Harry pulled in the extendable ear and checked his watch. He was very late. So he decided to take the short cut behind the portrait of Mimsy Hopkins, the inventor of the obliviate charm, which cut down ten minutes from his journey to the club. Once he reached the door he did all the rituals and was finally aloud entrance. He ignored the swarm of people in the main area and headed straight for 'Mione's office. When he got inside he found that the other 3 were already there and they were watching him expectantly. He quickly made his apologies and reported his findings.

"But what I don't understand is how is this the first we're heard?" Draco asked to no one in particular. The other three shrugged.

"So what are we going to do?" Ron asked his girlfriend from his usual perch on the couch.

She turned pensive for a moment before she answered in a decisive, no nonsense tone. "We go back to normal. We're obviously causing more suspicion be stepping up our watch. So we go back to our usual routines but keep our eyes and ears open at the same time. If any of you hear anything then let the rest of us know and we'll go from there."

The three boys nodded in agreement. It seemed to make sense and it meant that they could get out of emergency mode and chill for a bit.

Draco caught Harry's eye and the two made their excuses and left. The second the two of them were out of the office they were attached at the lips. With a series of fumbled movements and moans they made their way to Draco's office, which was closest to Hermione's. As soon as the door slammed shut Draco Threw an extra locking and silencing charm on the door. The Two of them hadn't exactly been able to have any quality time over the past week. In fact they hadn't even seen each other except for classes and meetings. They had even taking to sleeping in their own beds, which is something they hadn't done in about a year, in order to get rid of distraction and get work done.

Once Draco finished his locking charm he quickly returned to his previous task. The two of them were soon without cloths. Let's just say it was a good thing Draco remembered the silencing charm.

!Raunchy!SEX!SCENE! Raunchy!SEX!SCENE! Raunchy!SEX!SCENE! Raunchy!SEX!SCENE!

A little later the two were cuddled together on Draco's couch. Neither boy talked, they just enjoyed each other's company. Draco, however, felt the need to break the silence. "Could you please move your bony elbow? You may puncture a vital organ if it says in it's current position."

Harry sighed with exasperation as he shifted his position in order to accommodate his boyfriend. "Why must you always ruin it when we're having a moment?"

Draco smirked at his companion. "It's my job to be the jack ass. Every group needs one and I happen to be ours. You're the one decided to date me."

"Maybe I should re-think that decision."

"Oh, but then who would give you those mind exploding blow jobs that you love so much?"

"Hmm, that's true. But with a bit of practice I'm sure Colin Creevy could be up to pare with you. He's actually quite good."

"That was just rude." Draco pouted at his raven-haired lover.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you know I was just joking, Colin was crap."

"That wasn't funny."

"I thought it was."

"Well, you have a horrid sense of humor."

"And you are an incredible baby." Draco 'humphed' and turned away from Harry. There was a good amount of silence until Harry broke it. "I'm bored."

Draco turned to him and glared. "Why don't you go get Creevy to entertain you?" Draco shrugged and Harry rolled his eyes before he got up. He began to put his cloths back on and threw Draco's at him. "Come on."

Draco did as he was told but not before he questioned his lover as to where they were going. "Well I'm bored and because we've been on total code red I haven't been drunk or high in about a week. So you an I are going to get totally fucked up." Draco thought for a moment before he shrugged and followed his boyfriend out the door. The two boys stopped by the pantry where all the excess drugs and potions were kept. It was a good-sized walk in closet that had a desk blocking the entrance. Behind the desk sat Blaise Zabini, resident drug and illegal potions expert. It was his job to distribute pills and potions to those who paid. The proceeds from the pantry paid for more drugs and alcohol and for paying off people in order to keep everything "hush hush".

"Hey B!" Harry said when they got to the front of the line. The Slytherin behind the desk looked up and smiled.

"Harry man, how's it goin?"

"Not bad, not bad. Listen, Drake and I need a quick and out with few consequences, what do you recommend?"

Blaise's eyes lit up and he stood from his seat. "Oh, I have just the thing for you." He searched the cupboards until he found what he was looking for. He held a small vile of blue powder. "We just got this in yesterday. It's the best stuff out there. One hit of this will fuck you up for a good 12 hours. The only side effects are a small head ach and you may be a bit out of it for 2 hours after the drug is done working it's magic."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and smiled. "We'll take it, put it on Harry's tab." When the blond got a look he explained. "It was your idea to do this so you get to pay for it."

Harry nodded and they both took hits. They had been told that it would take about two minutes to kick in so they started over to the dance floor. They were halfway though their first dance when it happened. The 'real world' melted away and gave way to an existence that looked and felt as if Picaso created it. Nothing was where it usually was, up was down, black was white. It was the most amazing and scary feeling either of them ever felt.

Sun was coming up in through a window somewhere to Draco's right. He vaguely wished someone would turn out the sun as he attempted to stay in dreamland. He let out a groan when he realized that he wasn't going to get what he wanted. His back, no, entire body killed as if he had been hit by 3 million bludgers. Someone next ton him, who he hoped was Harry, moved as they tried to stretch.

He decided to risk opening his eye just a crack. Once he found that light wouldn't make him go blind he opened both eyes all the way. He didn't recognize his surroundings right away. When he sat up and looked around it hit him like a hippogriff in a hurry. He was in the entrance hall. He looked down and confirmed that he was in fact lying with Harry, naked, in the middle of the entrance hall.

Panic shot through his body like he was hit by lightening. This was really not a good thing. He was just about to shake Harry awake and make a hasty exit when the noise of hundreds of students coming downstairs for breakfast was heard. It was as if the volume button was turned down when they all noticed Harry and Draco.

It was then that Harry woke up and looked around. He smiled when he spotted Draco but when his eyes met those of the crowd around them a look of pure shock and fear crossed his features. Within seconds it was gone, Draco had trained him to keep his feelings off his face in order to keep their secret.

Before anyone in the crowd could regain control over their shocked bodies the two boys stood and fled the entrance ha;; into a nearby passage that resided behind a suit of armor. Neither of them spoke as they ran down to the club where they could put some cloths and speak to Hermione who they knew slept there on Saturday nights.

Once they were in and decent they knocked loudly on the door to 'Mione's room. She opened the door clothed only in an oversized shirt and her hair was wilder then Harry's had ever thought of being. She rubbed th sleep out of her eyes and watched the two boys with a look of sleepiness and annoyance at being disturbed. The boys immediately launched into an explanation of what happened from what they could remember from last night to earlier that morning. "So in conclusion, we're fucked." Draco finished.

Hermione's eyes, where squinty with sleep when they started their talk, had widened to the size of dinner plates. She let out a growl of frustration and her hand raked through her hair, which was a nervous habit of hers. "You idiots!" She opened the door wider and pulled them in before slamming the door. "I don't believe this! What part of discreet do you not understand? I don't care what fucking drugs you were on! It was your responsibility to keep this a secret, all of this!"

Draco was beginning to get mad at her constant accusations with no offers of help attached. They had come down there to get help, not get lectured. "Listen, you little bushy haired, egg head, we know we screwed up, but incase you didn't realize it, it's Harry and I that are in trouble, not you. We came down for advise, what should we do?"

The two of them glared daggers at each other; the tension in the room was so thick that Harry could hardly breath as he looked between them. It was them that he realized that he was holding his breath. So he fixed that and decided to break the silence. "Guys, you two fighting is not going to help. We need to come up with a plan." The other two broke their stale mate and looked at Harry. They nodded and everyone sat down.

**SCENE**

**gets down on hands and knees** please, please please please please please please! Please review and tell me it u liked it, hated it, etc. I don't care what you write, just write something, I like feedback of any kind.


End file.
